Like a Piano
by Rin0rourke
Summary: Allen's been busy with piano practice for the past two weeks and neglectful of his relationship, a birthday camping trip is the perfect excuse to get him alone and available. "Willing" is an entirely different challenge. Yulmen Twoshot.


Dedicated to starcrossed-sky for loving this ship as much as me.

**_Like a Piano._**

Kanda tended to be a light sleeper, it had been a struggle sharing a bed with his lover those first few weeks into the relationship when he would be woken with every shift or stretch the body next to him performed, but gradually he had gotten used to it, his mind skimming over it now as it melted into the everyday rhythm of his life.

So he hadn't woken immediately when in the early morning hours Alma quietly slid closer, slithering down his body with a mischievous grin to take him into a hot wet mouth, but his body stirred, woke, and responded. When those electric currents shot through his blood stream he cracked an eye and groaned.

Brain hazy from sleep and sensation he gripped the short brown hairs of the head between his legs and drug it up to him for a lengthy kiss, the kiss of long time lovers who knew everything about each other, who had no need to rush.

"Morning Yu." Alma whispered into the kiss and felt the curve of a smile against his lips, he angled his neck back to look at him, all quiet sleep-rumpled and sexy, "I wasn't finished with your present yet."

"Well," Kanda rolled onto him, into him, and watched those hazel eyes gloss to tarnished gold. "I can fix that." Slow, flesh gliding over flesh in velvet strokes, silky friction that sent them both flying leisurely, coasting along the air currents of pleasure. They watched each other as they moved, lips meeting in simple, soft kisses as they lazily crested the hilltop and completion washed over them in a warm rippling pool.

They sank together into it, riding the ripples with a mutual sigh.

"Happy birthday." Alma said, snuggling into Kanda's shoulder, pressed into the soft bed when his lover's weight settled firmly onto him. Kanda merely hummed in acknowledgment and shifted to give him breathing room.

Birthday, that's right. They had made plans for his birthday, talked him into celebrating it with some camping trip in the mountains north of here. Admittedly he preferred to just lay in bed and have sex all day. He stretched, feeling loose and relaxed. Did anything beat waking up with slow, simple morning sex? He could think of only one thing that could make this better as he propped his head up in his hand and watched Alma roll naked out of bed.

"Let's go get Allen" he said and Kanda grinned in reply.

His thoughts exactly.

Alma had said he'd wait in the car, reclining the seat and stretching with a smart little smile curving his lips and Kanda felt like rapping a knuckle upside his head, but was still riding on the flush of morning sex to drum up the will to be irritated. The Moyashi would do enough to fix that, he knew, and so scoffed at the know-it-all attitude and crossed the street where he parked his car to the charming three story sandy-brick townhouse that was the residence of their pain in the butt albino.

Before he was even up the stairs someone was exiting.

"Ah, Kanda." Neah met him on the steps up to the beige door, brushing curling black hair out of his eyes, he looked irritated, maybe a little overworked, but graced him with an easy smile. "Allen's upstairs in the music room. Go right up, I'm sure he'd appreciate the interruption."

Kanda nodded, but that was his only greeting. He wasn't one to start conversations, and in fact actively avoided them. That the man seemed to be in a rush was fortunate for him, as his...lover's eccentric family enjoyed lavishing attention onto everyone who walked through their door.

He watched the tall, elegant looking man slip into his car before opening the door of the Walker house and seeping inside.

It was a simple place, from the floor-plan anyway. Three stories and the basic layout of any house, if a little large for a family of three. The Walkers used it all though, and it felt like there was always something more every time he came to visit. He wished Alma had come in with him to deflect any affection thrown his way, which was probably why the little bastard had opted to stay in the car.

Allen's cheery father was in the sitting room, a sturdy fellow if a little absentminded, he had forgotten to shave again that morning and his chin was scratchy with the shadow of stubble. He was busy teaching his dog a new trick involving balls of various colors, holding one up before the moist wet nose and touch juggling the remaining three in his other hand, so he didn't notice Kanda's entrance. Which worked in his favor, he always felt unnerved by the man's kind smile, as if he knew more than he was letting on.

Neah's charming snake oil grin, Mana's affectionate fatherly beam, Allen's sweet gracious smile. Yes the Walker family was always ready with their harlequin masks that hid their emotions well. They were a family of performers after all.

His first stop would be Allen's room to pack a small sack of cloths and whatnots, planning out his inventory as he slipped up the stairs. So far this visit was going rather pleasantly. Now all he had to do was grab his favorite albino and convince him to take a two hour drive to the mountains.

He had thoughts on several persuasive tactics, and ran a tongue over his teeth.

A weekend together, in the woods, far away from crowds of people and annoying distraction. Absolute solitude. Alma and the Moyashi would probably enjoy the nature, or some such shit.

A quick trip into the bedroom and Kanda had pulled Allen's usual overnight bag down from his closet and stuffed several changes of cloths inside, Alma might have actually put a little thought into the outfits and shit but Kanda figured the Moyashi wouldn't own it if he didn't like it so just grabbed shirts and shorts randomly. They had already packed some of the little things that tended to be forgotten at their apartment, sun screen, toothbrush, those little candies he liked to eat to prevent sugar attacks.

Slinging the pack over his shoulder he exited the room and made his way up the final staircase to the third floor where the studio style music room settled into its existence.

He could already hear the quick, thundering tune of a foreboding melody. It raised his hairs and sent shivers dancing under his skin. Allen had a recital in two weeks and was in near constant practice mode, neither he nor Alma had seen much of him, certainly not enough to fit even a quick round in some secluded corner. He smirked when he peeked into the open doorway and saw Allen standing there barefoot in front of a gorgeous upright piano.

Allen always stood when he played. Kanda knew it was a point of endless frustration with Neah, but he hated to sit. He certainly didn't mind, not when he could lean against the doorframe and enjoy the snug fit of good expensive jeans as the dramatic tune rampaged through the room.

Alma had probably thought giving him some alone time with their little boyfriend was another birthday gift, but as Kanda closed the door and latched it he knew the brunette would be regretting that decision when he ended up waiting in the car for quite some time. He didn't intend for this to be a quickie.

In fact...

He strode forward, his movements silence by the cacophony of composition, he marveled at the boy's ability to bring the singular keys to such fluid bleeding rapture. He leaned over a slim shoulder clothed with simple white shirt and watched long elegant fingers dance over ivory, filled his lunges with the scent of his lover's skin and felt his heat. He lifted his hands to settle them on slim hips, his face hovering just behind a smooth pale neck, but before he could make contact Allen spoke.

"If you get anything on these keys I will kill you." The piano was so ancient the wood was practically petrified, and the Moyashi loved it like Kanda loved his Mugen, so he understood. His outburst was directed more toward the fact that the music room was off limits to sex, and yes the Moyashi had to continuously remind him. He also continuously, vigorously broke this rule.

He made it a habit to break Allen's rules.

He smirked, pressing lips to skin as he watched those fingers glide and skim and dip and turn. "We could wrap it up."

"Jesus Kanda," he shrugged his shoulder to dislodge the kisses layering along his neck, "do you think I'd carry condoms around my own house?"

No, he knew he didn't. Allen rarely kept anything on hand, even in his room, as a means to deter sexual activity when in the vicinity of his precious fucking family. Kanda, in retaliation, had taken to always being prepared. Alma and he made it a point to fuck the bastards brains out his ears in his room whenever they could manage it, merely for desensitization since they certainly weren't lacking in the sex department considering they all three spent nearly every afternoon at his apartment.

"Hmm, aren't you glad I'm always prepared?" He wouldn't be shrugged off and scrapped his teeth until white skin flushed irritated pink.

"You're always thinking of sex."

"How lucky you are to be right." He had come prepared for a vigorous persuasive argument to get the Moyashi to agree to this impromptu camping trip. His argumentative skills usually beginning with insults and ending somewhere between the sheets...sometimes, if there was a bed nearby. He tugged Allen's white blouse out of his jeans and got his hands under it onto more of that pale skin.

"Kanda, seriously. I'm flattered you came all the way here for me, but I really have to practice." Allen's stomach muscled quivered at the first greedy touch.

"Sounds good enough to me." Kanda could feel the rapid kick of a heart against his hand, the shudder of breath as it attempted to remain even through the roaming of foreign skin over sensitive self.

"It's been established you have the musical sense of a toddler with a cupboard of pots." His breath hitched in his throat and he barely managed to force an arch of his spine into a slighter stretch, rolled his shoulders and blinked focus back into his eyes when the score sheet blurred. His body strained against him, but he had a will damn it, he wasn't to jump at this man's whim.

"You could be more accommodating, it being my birthday and all."

His voice was a sudden panicked denial. "It is not." The music died off with an abrupt fumbled shriek of a key and he snatched his phone up from beside the score to check the date. "It is, Kanda I am so sorry." He turned to face the Japanese man but was held in place by hands open palmed across his chest, pulling him snugly hip to collar to the body behind him.

"Hmm hmm." 'bullseye.' Kanda fit his tongue against the shell of an ear, knowing he had just won his prize, and kneaded a pinked nipple with a calloused fingerpad as he dug a metaphorical heel into the wound. "You've been busy."

"Not this busy," guilt clawed through where temper and stubbornness stood sentry, bruised will in the process, "not enough to forget. I shouldn't have-" He gasped arched when one hand slid down to cup him through denim. "I'm sorry."

"Make it up to me." He bypassed the button as being too complicated one handed and undid the zipper, tucked a hand into the opening, the bite of the metal across his wrist clamped onto him like teeth, holding him there.

"Kanda." Allen rasped leaning into him, hand reaching back to plunge into all that dark hair and drag him into a devouring kiss, Kanda let him set the pace for that, however inexperience he was in other aspects Allen know what to do with his mouth. He was hard as stone against Kanda's palm, but the Asian man didn't curl his fingers and grip him. Whining he ground back against the hips behind him, felt the knot against his spine where the man's arousal strained against his trousers.

"Go on." Kanda whispered into his mouth. "Keep playing."

Allen, with his most delicate, intimate parts cupped in Kanda's hand and the guilt of actually forgetting the birthday of the man he loved did as he was asked. The tune began again, slower, less thunderous, he had to concentrate at the placement of the keys and in a part of his mind not drugged by lust he wondered at the sound of such a song as a slow liquid melody. He melted into the moment the way those notes melted together, fingers scattering on memory across the instrument, surrendering to his lover on a throaty moan.

"Alma missed you." Kanda brushed his lips against ear. "You've been ignoring us." Allen shook his head, tried to speak but the hand in his pants was finally, finally touching him and he couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He bit the lobe and gloried in the deep moan it incited. Kanda loved the length of him, the lines and planes, the dips and curves of him. The scent, the taste, the feel of all that skin. His hand stroked up, under the shirt, along the firm stomach, his lips, contrariwise, descended from ear to pulse. Allen arched his neck, angled his head to allow better access, his finger fumbled a key, the broken note clattering against the rest of the music, when he roamed to a point under his jaw, nibbled there.

Fingers traced him, the firmness of his arousal, down to his vulnerable testicles, Allen spread his legs into a wider stance, lips trembling, whimpering, groaning when they ventured deeper and slipped into him. It had been over a week and they were dry but the dampening of sweat and he bowed back, hands gripping the edge of the piano with a cry of voice and the shout of the many keyes slammed down beneath his hands. "God. Kanda."

"Are you done with the piano now Moyashi?" He pulled back, out of his body, out of his cloths.

"I." he struggled for breath, hands leaving the keys to grab the cover, slide it over all those grinning lines of ivory. "Yes. Yes, please."

He sat down on the bench, hands holding Allen straight when he attempted to face him. He undid the pants and lowered them, the slim pale body bent over the keyboard, exposing the delicate skin to his exploring mouth. He brushed his lips across the spine, pressed a scorching open kiss into one of the dimples of his pelvis, then opened him and dipped his tongue into the valley between his cheeks.

His voice was obscenely loud in the now silent room, the edges of the ancient wood digging painfully into him, every pulse point and nerve in his body was an aching ball of pleasure that burst into him in time with the stroking of that tongue, his thighs trembled and knees were weakening, all control gone now, helpless to that spearing slice of pleasure that ticked away inside him like a bomb. Oh god please please please.

He wanted him, wanted him inside him more than he wanted his next breath, and it was getting so very hard to breath. "Now. Please now. Hurry."

Kanda nearly took him there, struggled not to stand and pound everything he had into him, but with Allen who was still so new to this and knowing how a body reacts to a week without he forced himself to go slow. He had two days to be savage and ferocious.

So he replaced mouth with hand, fingers sliding into that sucking heat, and scrapped teeth over the soft sunless flesh of a cheek.

Inside Allen was a violent firestorm of sensation and lust, want and need and passion, raw and primitive and tearing at him, his body alive with them even as he felt so close to dying.

Kanda gripped his hips and sat them both on the bench, lowering Allen onto him slowly, so slowly he felt like whimpering himself, his lover wrapping around him, pulling him in, deeper deeper until they were one, whole, together in a fit so perfect he had to sit there with arms around that trembling body in his lap and just, breathe. Scent and heat and soft white hair against his face, he pressed a kiss to throat, to shoulder, to everything tongue and teeth could reach before Allen turned his head and they feated on eachother.

Then, then he began to move, rolling those white hips against his in slow strokes that had the breath keening out of the albino, who had already been so close, so very close that he couldn't help but loose his clinging grip to the edge and fall alone into the final conclusion. He tensed, tightened around Kanda with his lazy rocking pace, shuddered, shattered. His head tipped back onto a wide muscled shoulder and bared his white throat to a hungry mouth.

"Ah, sorry Kanda I-" he lost his voice, along with his breath, when the man flipped him over, shoved his knees back, and plunged into him, the explosive sensation ripped through him and he cried out. Damn well nearly screamed as he was filled once more, invaded, plundered.

His own needs, his own passions, his own pleasures, all that Allen was melted into Kanda and only sensation, riotous shuddering sensation remained.

Driving himself and this insatiable want deeper and harder Kanda poured frantic, outrageously insane needs into the body beneath him until it smothered the boy's will and became his own. Standing, no control now, no desire for it, he hiked those creamy legs up higher and let the glory of pleasure, dark desperate and feral drench him. Soak into him with the cries that were no longer soft and pleading but high and sharp and near agonized with their matching need. Arms twined around him like strangling vines, the angles and lines of the piano digging into Allen's back and urging him closer, and Kanda didn't care. Didn't mind that all his lover could do was cling to him and ride out the furious storm, he only knew to take and take and take until all was his and he had given everything he was back, this hunger to devour and feed and just possess this creature beneath him.

Together this time, he thought as he gripped the straining arousal against his stomach and stroked until the cries became screams, forcing him back up to that jagged brink he hadn't been able to keep balance on last time, and together they met, together they fell.

They slumped back down on the bench, used and abused and absolutely wonderfully blissful. Heaving in air and trying to not sway all the way off and collapse onto the floor. Allen buried his face in Kanda's hair and laughed, soft breathless amusement that choked their way out of him.

"Would you believe I wanted to go slow?" Kanda asked and Allen shook his head, still trying to smother a chuckle. "I can't believe you came so quickly."

"Shut up it's been a while I've been.." He stopped, leaned back and looked in those slanted blue eyes. "I've been busy." He said and touched a hand to his cheek. "I shouldn't have been, not even for this." He rubbed his lips over Kanda's and asked. "Forgive me?"

"After that round. Yeah." He smirked into the kiss. "Alma may need some convincing though."

Allen visibly perked. "We should go see him. Where is he? At the flat?" He slid off Kanda's lap and stretched, felt the ache of places no doubt red from the piano, he hoped he wouldn't have bruises, and tugged at his pants, hanging on by a single ankle. "I can take a break. Been up since god awful o'clock practicing." He made a strangled kind of complaint as he saw spots of fluid on the piano and scrubbed at them with the denim.

He made a sight, Kanda watched him, hunched over the piano in nothing but a simple button down shirt barely covering his ass, chatting at him in that voice wound through with the mists of London. When he was certain no more little soldiers were marching across his instrument he straightened, turning back to his lover only to be hauled in close for another kiss.

"You start that again we'll never get to Alma." Allen tugged at Kanda's lip with his teeth.

"He's down in the car."

"Just let me get dressed, I'll be right down."

"I don't think so." He scooped the half-naked man up in his arms and carted him out of the room, stooping to pick up the sack outside the door and sling it over his shoulder.

"Kanda!" he embarrassed himself by kicking out when they bypassed his room on their way down the stairs, beating his fists against the man's shoulders and chest. "Put me down. I mean it, Kanda I need to get dressed."

"Why?"

"Because I'm naked!"

"So?"

"Kanda, put me down." He grabbed Kanda's hair and tugged, hard. "I'm not going anywhere without trousers on."

"Fuck Moyashi, stop that."

"No. Put me down."

"No." they wrestled oddly until Kanda could crush him to his chest, pinning his arms between them.

"For the love of God Kanda please. It'll take me two seconds to put something on." They rounded the corner on the staircase and ran into Allen's father. "Mana, help." Allen pleaded.

"Oh, Allen, are you finished practicing?"

"I'm kidnapping him for the weekend." Kanda said, shifting Allen in his arms, ignoring the squeeked 'weekend?'

"No you're not, put me down." Allen kicked, "Tell him to put me down."

"How nice," Mana smiled dreamily and passed them to keep on up the stairs, "have fun boys."

"Mana. Help! Mana!"

"Stop struggling Moyashi."

"Kanda, I swear you will not take me out of this house without cloths on. Kanda!" he tried to grip the doorframe when Kanda balanced him on his forearm to get the door, but Kanda just jerked him out. "We will get arrested for indecent exposure."

"There's no cops outside." He said and trotted down the steps to the sidewalk and across the street. "Special delivery." Kanda woke a dozing Alma when he dropped the wriggling angry albino in the brunette's lap, who laughed and immediately latched onto him to keep him from jumping out of the car again. He was in such an incensed state he may just forget that he was naked but for the shirt, which Alma noticed with a sizzling hum of appreciative arousal in his veins. "Oh, legs." He laughed when Allen tried to kick at him with one.

"Alma, I am not in any kind of mood outside of pissed."

"That's okay, we kind of factored that in."

Kanda buckled his seatbelt and started the car. "Give it a while, he'll calm down."

"Like hell I will BaKanda!"

The Japanese caught the foot aimed his way and tugged the albino from Alma's lap to the middle where he crashed their mouths together in a brutalizing kiss. Alma whistled. "Can I have some of that?"

"Save your energy, Moyashi." Kanda smirked when he pulled back and Allen heaved in air. "You're going to need it."

"We can't be gone the whole weekend." He protested. "I've got Mass on Sunday."

"You're such an adorable little Catholic."

Kanda pulled away from the house in a lunge of engine and speed, their captive hurried to buckle himself in. "You can watch it on TV." Allen's white face went ashen with horror.

"You're joking," He rubbed at his face. "Please be joking."

"Nope. We'll start heading back Monday morning. In time for you to be yelled at by your uncle."

"I didn't even grab my phone. I need my phone."

"We have ours." Alma said, draping an arm around him and pulling him close. "Why are you naked?' he ran a hand up a pale thigh to the edge of white cotton.

"Kanda wouldn't let me get dressed." He tugged on Alma's sleeve. "Make him turn around so I can at least grab some cloths."

"I got you cloths."

"What about pants?'

"I got you those too."

"Underpants? Not just trousers?"

Kanda was silent and alma laughed.

"Oh fuck me, can we just turn around? Let me pack my own?"

"Shut up Moyashi, you can go without for a few days." He gave him a sidelong glance. "and there will be plenty of fucking."

"Chaffing of many layers."

"You could just walk around naked." Alma suggested and got an elbow for it. "No really. You can just lay around naked all weekend, no one's around but us and we won't complain."

"My being naked gives you both far too many ideas." he complained.

"Oh yes, we'll definitely be jumping you, but that'll happen anyway." He skimmed that hand up further beneath the shirt. "In fact…"

"We can't have sex in the car!" he shoved at Alma's hands, tried to wiggle away. "What if we get pulled over?"

"I'll calmly explain how we're rescuing you from a hazing ritual of course." He grabbed Allen's hands and cuffed them both in a hand and used his cherubic face to pout at the albino, forcing a flush out of him from the closeness.

"Kanda does, now let me go." He tugged at his wrists but they were small boned, musician's, and Alma had large hands.

"True." Said man agreed from behind the wheel.

"Oh shut up Yu, no cockblcoking. You had him for half an hour."

"Was it that long?"

"Excuse me, but shouldn't I have some say in this matter?"

"Oh Allen, of course you do." Alma pressed a kiss to his scowling mouth "Would you like it facing me, or the road?" Kanda snorted a laugh.

"I'd like it in the privacy of a room, on a bed preferably."

"I'm sorry, but there are no write ins allowed." He reached down to settle the argument but Allen crossed his legs tightly.

"I don't think so. Not out here where everyone can see."

"Who said they would see you?" Kanda replied to him, shifting gears and sliding his hand up from knee to thigh, he wanted to lick all that creamy skin up like a spoiled cat.

"What? Of course they will, it's the front seat. And the top's down!"

Alma however playfully scolding the driver, leaning over to nibble on Allen's neck. "That's mean Yu, I gave you a blowjob this morning."

"Yeah, but the Moyashi's better at it."

"Sorry for having a gag reflex" he snarked and used Allen's embarrassed distraction to jerk a leg open and get his hand where he wanted it to be.

The Albino squeaked. He tried to snap his legs together but between the two of them he remained open, his wrists viced in Alma's hold, lips torturing that spot under his jaw that was so much his weakness.

"Ah Alma, st-stop it."

"Alright." Alma's hand abandoned its work on Allen's length and delved down past his testicles to sink inside him. He jerked his hips up and opened wider almost against his will. Distracting Kanda with the image of bare pale legs on either side of the shift, a flushed arousal spearing up beside the black shaft. He took his hand from that creamy thigh and gripped the exposed flesh in a calloused palm.

"Kanda, th-the road." Allen whined, toes curling on the floor of the car.

"Oops, was that not the gear shift?" He smirked, stroking it purposefully.

The sounds Allen made were spiking Kanda's excitement and he brought his hand up to tug at the hair curling damp at the base of Allen's skull. "So how about that blowjob?"

"Honestly Yu, he has to breath you know, and you have to drive."

"I can drive while he's—"

Allen surged toward him and took the lobe of his ear in his mouth, suckled. The sudden lightning bolt of stimulation had Kanda jerking the wheel and they swerved in the lane, knocking Allen back against the seat. "Fuck Moyashi."

"Guess you should just shut up then, huh?" Alma laughed and Allen smirked even as the breath panted in and out of him.

"I'll pay you back for that when we get there." he snarled tugging harder at the hair in his fist and that smirk glittered into something dangerously sexy.

"Looking forward to it." The albino replied before turning his head, kissing Alma until they both moaned. "You can let me go now." He rasped, tugging his hands that were still confined at the wrists in the brunettes grip.

"I don't know Allen," he raised a thick eyebrow dramatically, "are you gonna run away?"

Those big grey eyes went flat with an 'are you stupid' look, tugging his hands out of Alma's loosened hold he made quick work of the man's jeans and then the button of his boxers beneath them. "Answer your question?" He asked, taking the freed erection in his hands.

"Oh yes, you're very clear." He bit his lip, trying to keep his own rhythm as he worked his fingers between Allen's legs and faltering, those long musician's fingers stroking up him in a firm, silken caress. He missed Allen, with his sure gentle movements and patient manner, such a contrast with Kanda's fierce demanding hunger. Not that they didn't all have that side to them, but for Allen, gentle was he default, and it had such a sweetness to it. "Alright that's enough foreplay." He said and reached over to unbuckle the pale teen's seatbelt.

"What? Hey, Alma!" he shriek when he was pulled suddenly from seat to lap. "Alma, no, not in a moving car, are you crazy?"

"Yes." Kanda deadpanned.

"Shut up, pull over." They both ignored him. Alma gripped pale hips and settled them snug against his thighs, seated fully in warmth and velvet; he ran a tongue up Allen's throat to his jaw, into his ear, humming. "I mean it if we crash I'm going straight through the window."

"You're still all gooey inside Allen," his molester observed in appreciation, making the young man flush in utter embarrassment. "It's handy."

Allen reached back and gripped at spikey brown hair, tugged harshly. It wasn't as satisfying as getting a handful of Kanda's thick silk, but the whined complaint made him grin through gritted teeth. "Fuck you both. I hate you."

"Aw, if we crash those will be the last words you ever say to us."

"Look at all the fucks I giveahhh." He bit his tongue on the cry when Alma shoved him with a hand at the center of his back against the dash, rolling his hips back and forth in short, rocky movements. "Hate you, I hate you."

"Kanda's not pulling over Allen, you can spend the rest of the trip absolutely tortured or relax and enjoy the thrill." He tipped back the seat, wind tussling his already messy hair, and rolled his hips again. "I can probably do this all by myself but it's hardly fun." Allen braced against the dashboard, hips rocking back and Alma watched his length as it winked in and out of view within the crevice between white buttocks. "There we go."

"Still mad at you." He growled making Alma laugh.

"That's okay," he breathed.

It wasn't okay, that became apparent to Allen very quickly as Alma's rhythm broke for the third time. It was very not okay. There was no leverage, the thrusts were too short, too shallow, and every time he felt close, just a little bit closer oh god please just a little more, Kanda rounded a corner or had to slow for any number of reasons they would break stride. He was beginning to really hate squirrels.

It was taking its toll on Kanda as well, who had to listen to them in the seat next to him.

Alma seemed to finally get fed up and pulled him back against his chest, pistoning his hips up as he lifted and lowered Allen, who let out a keening cry.

Kanda jerked the wheel, skidding to a stop in a passing wedge with a shower of gravel and rock, throwing the two against the door, Allen's head rapping the window. He grabbed Alma and jerked him into a mind breaking kiss.

"Fuck this." He growled, shifted in his seat, brought his foot up onto the middle and tugged Allen down sideways into his lap, face against his open zipper where hot need stood solid and begging. Allen attacked it with his mouth, peppering open mouthed kisses along the shaft with a hunger that rocked Kanda back against the door, fingers gripping the seat on one side, wheel in the other.

Alma changed position, kneeling on the seat so that Allen could stretch comfortably between them and picked up his pace.

Finally, Allen thought, Finally, oh god please, he rocked back against Alma, skin slapping skin and took the erection fully into his mouth.

The ferocity with which he feasted on Kanda never failed to surprise all three of them, working with lips and tongue, up and down the shaft, sucking at the head or taking it to the back of his throat and swallowing. Kanda hadn't been exaggerating when he said Allen was better, her never left not an inch untasted, unexplored. Taking it all in, be it Kanda's girth or Alma's length it didn't matter, he could fit it all, and more importantly he enjoyed it, enjoying it, he discovered, was the key to excelling at it.

The sight speared into the other two, of Alma on one side sliding in and out, and of Kanda on the opposite with a white head and skilled mouth between his legs, lips and tongue peeking out to enjoy its flavor. Alma figured he got the best view, and that he wouldn't last much longer.

Allen bobbed his head in time with the erratic thrusts that seemed to shove him forward with every push, he wanted to reach his hand into those trousers and cup the sack that hid from his view, covered in denim and undergarments so he couldn't get his mouth on them, but he feared losing his balance. So he did his best with the shaft, and from the sounds Kanda had no complaints.

An unexpected disappointment occurred when Alma stilled behind him, breaking his rhythm though he recovered quickly enough, and released within him. The man flopped back against the door, exhausted, and watched Kanda reach his limit soon after. Leaving Allen an unsatisfied, unfinished mess, but he had no energy to even move.

"Kanda." Allen begged, and the man cracked a fogged blue eye to see him still kneeling between his legs, cheek pressed to the abrasive denim of his inner thigh and licking the remembrance of his essence from his lips. "Please."

He slanted an acusing eye towards the other satisfied male. "Good job." Kanda congratulated him sarcastically, tugging Allen into his lap and stroking his neglected arousal.

"Hey, you try aiming in these seats." Alma managed to find the energy to lift his head to watch them, and a sight they made. "I couldn't find a good angle."

"You're fired." Allen was distracting him, whispering to him, covering his neck and shoulder with kisses and he was trying very hard to not get riled up all over again, they'd never make it to the cabin. "No more Moyashi for you." Said beansprout came in his hand

"I don't want to hear that from you Mr. Impatience."

"I at least make sure my partner is enjoying it as much as me."

Kanda settled Allen back in the passenger against Alma who melded bonelessly together and fixed his pants before getting back on the road. Alma wrapped his arms around the smaller body against his, tipping the face up and pressing their lips together. "Sorry." He whispered and Allen snuggled against him, meeting his kisses. "Did you like that?" he nodded. "Did you enjoy that?" he rasped 'yeah' "okay." He kissed him once more and leaned back in the seat, "lets rest." And they both dozed while Kanda shifted gears.

He looked at them, wrapped up in eachother, and felt something in his chest clench and bloom. God he loved them. It was a miracle, he knew, a miracle that he could have them both.

God I love this pairing. Raise your hand if you think every angsty Allen/Kanda/Alma love triangle should be solves with a threesome.

Also, did you know there is a talented sculptor named Alma Allen? He's really good, and in no way influenced my love of Alma/Allen at all. I would have loved them anyway, because they are adorable little sex kittens with a love a smart ass angry girly men with sharp objects.


End file.
